Rabbit Suit
by theunconventionalbowtie
Summary: A Dalton/ Jogan fanfiction: In which Julian and Logan decide to visit the supermarket, and mayhem ensues./ I am 'theunconventionalbowtie' on tumblr


_Well hello. This is just a little story that I decided to write, hope you like it! You can find me on tumblr at .com._

_Julian decides to visit the supermarket in a rabbit suit, and mayhem ensues._

* * *

><p>"Does this make me look weird?"<p>

"For the umpteenth time, no. Now hurry up before I change my mind about this," Logan said, straightening out his shirt. Julian stood in front of the mirror, checking his attire for at least the twelfth time that morning.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"May I remind you that this was your idea, Mr. Rabbit," Logan said, adjusting part of Julian's suit while trying to suppress a chuckle. _He did look rather… interesting in that rabbit suit of his._

Julian observed his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed from head to toe in a fluffy pink rabbit costume, complete with a pair of long ears that stuck out like antennas on a TV set. _Oh bother, what have I gotten myself into_, Julian thought to himself, while patting down parts of his costume that were just a little too fluffy. He scrunched his nose; _since when were rabbits ever pink anyway?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Please?"<em>

"_No."_

"_Pleeeeeeeeease?"_

"_No."_

"_Awww."_

"_Still no."_

"_Please? Pretty, pretty please with cherries on top?" Julian begged, his brown eyes staring innocently at Logan._

"_Ugh. Fine." Logan sighed, succumbing to Julian incessant pleading._

"_Yes! This is going to be awesome! I just know it!"_

"_Julian Larson, you are the most ridiculous person in the world."_

"_But that's why you love me, right?" Julian said, taking his boyfriend's hand in his, eyes sparkling with joy._

"_Amongst other things," Logan replied cheerfully, squeezing Julian's hand. The two strolled hand-in-hand through an empty park, where Julian's crazed fans were unlikely to recognize him. The park wasn't exactly the most romantic place for a date, but it would do. _

"_Though honestly, when I suggested going out incognito, that certainly wasn't what I had in mind," added Logan._

"_Aw common! This is a great idea! You said so yourself!" Julian said enthusiastically, bouncing up and down in excitement._

"_Sarcastically," Logan corrected, though it went unheard as the brunet was too busy hopping about, thinking of places to visit with his new plan. As Logan watched his boyfriend jump up and down with the gusto of a little kid, he couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. Yes, that's exactly why he loved that boy._

* * *

><p>Oh yes, Julian remembered now. He was so tired of not being able to go out with his boyfriend without being mobbed by his fans and in a fit of insanity, decided to go out in a rabbit suit. Well, it did seem like a pretty good idea.<p>

Turning to face Logan, the actor said cheerily, "Alright, I'm ready! Let's go, this is going to – " He stopped and put his hands on his hips when he saw Logan in his plain jeans and shirt. "Where is your costume?"

"Nuh uh. I am not wearing that thing." Logan protested.

Julian just grinned. He quickly pulled out a plastic Darth Vader helmet from behind him and plonked it on Logan's head, nearly concussing him. "Oh yes you are!" he exclaimed. With that, he pulled Logan out of the door and into the car before he had any chance to react.

Awkward gaping couldn't even begin to describe the looks on the shopper's faces, stunned as the most unusual pair strolled into the supermarket.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Julian chirped, completely ignoring the numerous pairs of eyes that were staring at them. Logan looked uneasily at the ground, rather thankful that he had a helmet on.

"Oh lighten up!" Julian said, jabbing the blond boy in the ribs with his elbow. He then skipped off with the enthusiasm of a kid in a candy store, marveling at the endless isles of food. Rubbing his rib, Logan thought about it and decided to let loose a little. _Hmm this might be better than I thought_, he said to himself, as a brilliant idea formed in his head.

Logan made sure that the actor was thoroughly distracted, before sneaking up from behind and ambushing him. He lifted Julian and carried him away, dropping him in a supermarket trolley. "Hang tight!" Logan shouted, and started pushing the trolley about, whizzing in between isles at such speed that Julian was left flying against the back of the trolley, clinging on for dear life. "Logaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" he shrieked in terror, but wound up laughing in the end.

The two masked bandits proceeded to terrorize all the shoppers, nearly knocking people over and crashing into shelves; they were having a whale of a time.

Well, someone didn't approve of their fun, though.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Holy cow," Logan muttered, as he caught sight of a uniformed man who was staring at them disapprovingly. Turning to Julian, "Houston, we've got a problem."

"Yes sir," Julian gulped, sinking himself deep into the trolley, hands wrapped tightly around the grilles.

Logan nodded to the boy and begin pushing the trolley again, faster than ever, with the guard hot on their heels. They maneuvered through isles, weaved through frightened shoppers and hid behind displays – almost as if in an action movie of their own.

Finally, they reached a dead end and Logan jammed-brake, sending Julian half-flying out of the trolley. "Sorry!" Logan shouted, but there was no time to stop for long; the guard could catch up any moment. He did a 180o turn and continued bolting through the corridor, the actor's torso leaning precariously over the edge of the front of the trolley.

Logan ran as fast as his legs could carry him, gripping on so tightly to the handles that his knuckles turned white, and the trolley rattling unstably against the floor tiles. The trolley was moving so fast that Logan could barely control it anymore.

"STOP! STOP THIS INSTANT!" a loud voice bellowed.

"I can't! This thing's going too fast!" Logan cried, his helmet flying off his head.

Pandemonium.

"Ahhh!" screamed the security guard, as he tripped over Logan's helmet.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Logan tripped over his own feet, and lost hold of the trolley.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Julian shrieked, crashing head-first into a tall display, sending soup cans flying everywhere.

* * *

><p>"Jules! Let's go!" Logan said, reaching out his hand to Julian. The guard just sat on the floor, still disoriented from his fall. This was their chance to escape.<p>

The actor took a moment to recover from his crash, but took Logan's hand and got up on his feet. Logan led the way as the two boyfriends fled the crime scene, their hands holding on tightly to each other's.

Once they made it safely out of the supermarket doors, the two burst out laughing.

"Come on, we'd better got home," Logan said, putting his arm around Julian's shoulder as they walked back to the car. Just then, something caught Julian's attention.

Julian eyes lit up at the sight of a row of trolleys in the parking lot. He began jumping up and down, pointing fervently at them. "Can we go again?"

Logan just groaned, and the brunet looked dismal.

Almost instantly, Logan bounced up again and bolted towards the trolleys. "Aha, gotcha! Last one there has to push!"


End file.
